You'd Better Believe it, Babe
by tashasfic
Summary: Arguing in love, isn't really arguing is it?


Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine.  
  
Note: Some of the words in this story may be in American English, while others may be in British English. I'm sorry if this causes any confusion.  
  
*----* refers telepathic thoughts. "----" refers to words said out loud.  
  
You'd Better Believe It, Babe.  
  
by  
Tasha  
  
"You're an idiot, Summers."  
  
"And you love me anyway."  
  
"Are you suggesting I stop?"  
  
"If you think You'll be able to survive without my fantastic presence in your life, then go right ahead."  
  
The arguments continued as the newly-wed couple strolled into the large dinning room where most of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters' members were already seated.  
  
The red-head tossed back her gleaming hair and made a face at her companion as she sat down.  
  
"Real mature, Jeannie," he answered as he took his place beside her at the end of the long table, dubbed by the students as the 'staff-table.'  
  
"And I suppose whining for half an hour because the last coke had been drunk by someone is?" She questioned in turn without missing a beat.  
  
"Um.... Actually Scott, I'm sorry. It was me who drunk it. I'll remember to restock the fridge on my next visit to the grocery store," came the deep voice of the institute's Weather Witch.  
  
"No problem, 'Ro," Scott answered graciously before spooning a bite of lasagne into his mouth.  
  
"Oh sure..... be nice to her!" Exclaimed the red-head. "I'm the one who has to listen to the ' we're-all-out-of-coke' speech. Why don't you put in a few cans every once in a while?"  
  
Choosing to ignore his wife, Scott Summers took a long drink of water before taking another bite, chewing slowly.  
  
Glaring straight into his eyes, finding them with no difficulty behind his opaque, ruby-red glasses after years of practice, she scowled, causing small lines to crease the smooth skin of her brow. "Don't frown Jean. Your face will freeze like that someday," he chided her softly, using the age-old mother's remedy to keep their children from frowning.  
  
"It's my face."  
  
"Yeah, but I have to look at it – for better or worse remember?"  
  
"So when I grow old and get a few wrinkles you'll leave me?" She asked in mock incredulity.  
  
"Well only if no good anti-aging cream works – or maybe you could try a face lift?"  
  
"So you married me only for my looks?"  
  
*You'd better believe it babe,* he sent to her through their psychic rapport, nodding all the while as he swallowed another mouthful.  
  
The rest of the people at the table continued eating, some following the arguments between the young couple with interest, some turning a deaf ear to their all too familiar banter which had existed everyday since the two had first met.  
  
"So, are you going to take up Dr. Banner's offer?" He asked his wife, who was now intently studying the array of food before her.  
  
"No, I turned it down this morning," she answered helping herself to a large salad.  
  
He frowned, confused at her turning down such an opportunity as to work with one of America's best known scientists on a project on genetic research, something she'd worked passionately on since he could remember.  
  
"Why?" He questioned, puzzled at her decision.  
  
"I didn't want to leave my poor husband in the dust, while I went on to fame and fortune," she answered, spearing a shred of lettuce with her fork. *Besides*, she sent through their link, *I can't keep taking up new projects whenever I feel like it. I have enough on my plate right now, and I want to keep our marriage and my amazingly good looking husband with his rock-hard abs, and strong biceps as my first priority.*  
  
*You forgot handsome,* he sent back, and it sounds like you married me only for my body,* he added.  
  
*You'd better believe it babe,* she sent, an impish smile spreading across her face as she quoted his own words back at him.  
  
*Very smooth Grey-Summers,* he replied.  
  
*As smooth as the cream filled hot chocolate you're going to take me out for later for behaving like such a complete jerk,* she said.  
  
*Fair enough,* he answered, *but after that, we're doing what I want.*  
  
*And what would that be? Going to a car exhibition or something?*  
  
"Or something," he said agreeably, an unexpected grin breaking over his normally serious countenance, as he opened his mind to her, so that she could get an idea of what activity he'd planned for them later that night. He watched in amusement as a deep red colour began to creep into her cheeks, till her face almost matched her long red hair.  
  
Anyone who was not used to their daily squabbles or who was not privy to the thoughts they exchanged along with their words, could only watch in astonishment at the way the couple blatantly criticized each other in public, virtually airing each other's dirty laundry for all t see. Those who were, could only be astounded And envious of the strong bond they shared and of the obvious love between them.  
  
"Good day my fellow X-men. Professor, you'll be pleased to know that my latest experiment has provided more than satisfactory results. Interestingly enough my analysis has shown that...," the voice of the large, blue form, who had just entered the room and lumbered up to the table, trailed off into an excites explanation filled with scientific jargon which none of the people at the table, save the Professor and Jean could make any sense of. Taking his seat at the table opposite Scott, he looked up at the woman sitting beside his team leader." Jean, your normally fair countenance is – if you will excuse my saying the exact same shade as your spouse's curios eye wear. Did my tardiness cause me to miss something?" he asked, looking around expectantly at the rest of the table's occupants, all of whom had now turned their eyes towards Jean, who squirmed uncomfortably for a second in her seat before saying," I'm fine Hank, nothings going on. It's just a little warm inhere that's all."  
  
"Warm?" He asked incredulously before turning to look out of the window where the first few snowflakes of the season were falling over Westchester.  
  
"Are you sure you're not ill, sugar?" The other red head at the table asked, looking at Jean.  
  
"I'm fine Rogue," Jean tried to reassure her, mustering a weak smile.  
  
"You sure, hon? If you want we can just stay in tonight, we don't have to go anywhere, - just straight to bed." Scott chimed in with the rest of the X-men who were expressing their concerns over Jean's sudden, supposed illness.  
  
*Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?*She telepathically asked, her words full of sarcasm.  
  
*You'd better believe it, babe,*  
  
************************************************************* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
As always, feedback is greatly appreciated And yes, Dr. Banner could be a reference to Bruce Banner from 'The Hulk,' who is not mine in any way. Though I didn't realize I'd put him in until this story was already typed out. 


End file.
